


Just One Look

by anon_jamie



Series: "I'm Saving You" | Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine Stories [2]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Although this fic is based around Carlos and Jill there will be mentions of others, F/M, and now I'm obsessed, inspired by the pic dirty laundry, thanks a lot Capcom, this is all because Capcom made a very attractive man named Carlos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_jamie/pseuds/anon_jamie
Summary: Jill meets Carlos' family after two months of dating. Carlos promises it won't be dramatic but that is very different to how the situation turned out.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Series: "I'm Saving You" | Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702999
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. The Arrival Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm back and with another part of this series. I read a fic many years ago called Dirty Laundry and it was a Klance fic (Keith Kogane x Lance McClain from Voltron) and I always loved the idea of either fake dating and going home to see family or a new couple going home to see family, so here we are! (I can't find the fic but this is the name of the person who originally wrote it - @Gibslythe) 
> 
> I adore the idea of Jill meeting Carlos' huge family and being overrun by siblings, nephews and nieces. I'm not sure if there is much known about Jill's family but I have a headcannon that she doesn't have a big family, just her and her parents so meeting a huge family would be very overwhelming for the woman. 
> 
> Another thing! Although I took Spanish for three years in high school, I don't speak it fluently (although I wish I could) so a lot of my translations will be done via google translate. (ugh I feel my Spanish teacher rolling her eyes at me from across the city 😂) if my translations aren't perfect, forgive me! if I have any fluent Spanish speakers out there and would like to help me in future chapters please message me on Tumblr! 😇
> 
> I'm still taking requests over on my Tumblr (@writersblockincoming) so make sure to request something over there and I will write it for you. If you don't use Tumblr then comment your request and I will try and post it on here! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and are keeping safe, wherever you are in the world ❤️

The woman almost lost her footing when the plane moved slightly. Turbulence. Not a monster trying to kill her and her friends, or she should say what's left of her friends. Almost all of her friends were lost, either in the mountains or in the city. The woman took her seat on the toilet lid and ran her hard hands through her hair. Stressed wasn't the word. She wasn't stressed, more worried? Nervous maybe? The turbulence had stopped by the time she sat down and she thanked God for that, she refused to die going down on a plane, let alone in a bathroom that was barely big enough for her. She felt bad for all the larger people and the taller ones, especially when she could barely fit. That must be why Carlos refused to drink in the airport and on the flight. He was probably used to not fitting in plane toilets, not because he was fat, God no, that man was 100% muscle. She laughed slightly at the thought of her friend Chris trying to fit in the same bathroom. The humour that she felt soon subsided as she became aware that there was only thirty minutes of flight left until they were to land. She spend hours panicking about their arrival that she didn't realise how close to arriving they actually were. The buzzing sound of the toilet and air vent in the bathroom was driving her crazy, more crazy than that child in row 7 that wouldn't stop screaming. She bet any money that child would shut up when they were about to land, in typical dickhead child fashion. Jill didn't mind children, but she had a strong disliking for children on aeroplanes. 

Jill ran a finger over her arm where her circular scar was and opened the locked door and squeezing out. "Stupid tiny doors.." Jill mumbled to herself as she walked back to her seat. Luckily her and Carlos got a row of three seats to themselves, so he sat against the window and Jill sat in the middle, spreading herself across the two seats. "Hey you." Carlos opened his eyes from his 'sleep' and kissed her hand, reassuring her that they were safe. Jill often needed reassurance and Carlos was more than happy to give it to her. The woman's tired face spread to a smile when he turned to face her. "You alright love?" He asked and looked at her concerned, she had been in the bathroom for ten minutes. Carlos didn't ask, after all it's rude to ask a lady why she spends so long in the bathroom, but with her nightmares he needed to know she was alright. Jill laid her head against his chest and nodded, breathing in his scent. The two didn't talk after that, she didn't need words to reassure her, she just needed to know he was with her.

* * *

Jill had fallen asleep on Carlos. It was only for half an hour but half an hour of peaceful sleep was better than nothing. The bump of the plane landing woke Carlos but not Jill, leaving Carlos to gently wake his girlfriend up. Jill stirred and woke up, rubbing her dark eyes before gathering her bag and jacket before walking off the plane, heading towards the boarder control. Carlos grabbed the woman's hand and walked with her to security, allowing the security to check their bags and make sure they were allowed in the country before letting them go. Carlos expressed his hatred for security as they sat waiting for their bags. "Seriously like why do they have to check you when you get off the plane because they wouldn't have let you on the plane in the first place!" He threw his arms up in the air and looked at Jill, seeing her goofy smile. "You don't agree?" He asked, walking towards the bags and grabbing both their bags before putting them down on the floor. Jill pulled the handle up on her suitcase and walked towards the entrance of the airport before turning to face Carlos. "Yes I agree babe." She smiled and watched as victory washed over his face as he walked after Jill, showing her the way.

The second that Jill stepped out the airport, a wave of heat hit Jill quickly and she didn't hate it. Raccoon City wasn't the warmest place in the world so the heat wasn't unwanted. Carlos smiled when he saw the smile and relief spread over Jill's face. All he wanted was to keep her happy and safe and she was both right now. A beep of a horn broke Carlos' gaze. He looked up and saw his brother in the family van, waving with the door open. "You ready for this?" Carlos asked and placed a kiss on Jill's forehead before taking her suitcase and putting it in the back of the van. Carlos' brother walked over to them and pulled his brother into a hug. "¡Hermanito!" Carlos smiled and hugged his brother back before turning around and facing Jill. She stood there with her hands across her chest, awkwardly waiting for Carlos to introduce her to him. "Diego! This is Jill." He moved next to Jill and put his arm around her waist and smiled at his brother. The scene was one straight out of a movie. Waiting for the big brother to say hi to the American girlfriend. Diego's face turned to a smile and looked at Jill, walking towards her. "Hola Jill. Lovely to meet you!" The tall man hugged her and Jill sighed, hugging him back before Diego pulled away and looked at Carlos before heading back to the van. He opened the door for Jill on the way past and closed it behind her before jumping into the drivers seat and started up the engine. "Mamá la va a amar." Diego stated before setting off. Carlos nodded and rested his arm on the window of the van. 

Jill looked out the window as they drove to Carlos' family home. The view was beautiful. It was around five o'clock so the sun was close to setting but not quite set yet. They drove through a very modern area with tall buildings and glass buildings. From everything that Carlos told her about his home, it was very old fashioned on the outside, which made her believe it was a big far away from this modern area and the woman was correct. It was a twenty minute drive to Carlos' home but Jill didn't mind the wait, she spend the whole time looking outside at the view. When they left the more modern part of town, the ruins and mountains took over instantly, The mountain range was almost picturesque, Jill holding her hand up and tracing the mountains as they drove. A couple times Carlos turned around to make sure she was ok, only to be treated with seeing her at complete peace. He couldn't stop smiling and his brother took note. "Mire por más tiempo, hermanito, y ella podría asustarse." Carlos snapped his attention to his brother and punched his arm lightly, laughing at him. Carlos ran a hand through his hair and looked around, seeing that they had arrive. He looked back at Jill and nodded. The gate opened on the front of the house and Diego drove into the driveway, stopping the car. "House is full tonight, hope you are ready for lots of hugs, Chica." Diego smiled and climbed out the car, grabbing the couple's bags. The same fear suddenly washed over Jill again. She didn't know what it was like to have a big family. The S.T.A.R.S team was her family, Barry's family was her family but it was just the four of them. She suddenly felt the fight or flight response go off in her brain and wanted to run. All she was good at was fighting and running, not meeting family members and hugging strangers. She felt the van get warmer and she felt like she was going to pass out. The woman jumped slightly when Carlos opened her door, noticing how pale she had becoming. He helped her out the van and told her to take a few deep breaths. "Just breathe, you are all good babe." He reassured her and kissed her cheek, allowing her a few moments to breathe. "I love you. You defeated a fucking monster, you can meet my folks." He joked. This rewarded a small laugh from the woman and Carlos saw that as a win. Diego walked around the corner of the van and looked at the two. "You alright Jill? Sorry did I freak you out? It's just most families are this big here so I didn't realise that it might-" He cut himself off and shrugged his shoulders at his brother. "No it's fine. I just get panic attacks randomly sometimes. It's not your fault." She reassured the man and took Carlos' hand, nodding as they headed towards the house.

The garden was huge. There was footballs and toys spread across the clean grass. Jill made eye contact with one of the children, he must have been around four or five years old. When he saw the woman he made a b-line straight for the house, followed by many other children who were desperate to make their way into the big house. The house must be at least fifty years old, with many many rooms. Jill didn't know how many just yet but she was sure she would figure it out soon. Diego opened the door and placed their bags down in the hallway, before walking through the house. Carlos soon followed and Jill did the same. As they walked through the house, the woman heard a newborn cry. A newborn. Shit. Jill loved newborns, just not on planes. Once they made their way into the large kitchen, Jill felt overrun. There was at least eight children in there, as well as over five adults and an older woman, who she guessed was Carlos' mother. The older woman snapped her attention away from the food she was helping to prepare and to the newcomers. "Ah! Carlos bebe estas aqui!" She spoke in Spanish and ran to Carlos, hugging and kissing his face. It was cute to see him with his family, he was like two different people, one second hugging and kissing his old mother and the next fucking Jill into oblivion. She snapped from her thoughts when Carlos grabbed her hand and placing a kiss on it. "Mama. Everyone. This is Jill. Take it easy on her, she isn't used to this man people at once." He laughed and smiled at her, showing her once again that she was safe and she could be at ease here. No Umbrella. No zombies. No Nemesis. She could breathe. The woman raised her hand and waved at everyone, noticing the child that ran away before was now making a b-line to Carlos and into his arms. "Tío Los." He mumbled and hugged his legs. Jill looked at the boy and smiled. How could a man with a family like this be constantly putting his life on the line? If Jill had a family like this she would never leave. "Hi Edgar!" Carlos picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Saluda a Jill." Carlos whispered in his ear and the boy smiled wide. "Hola." He blushed and suddenly became very bashful as he hid his face into Carlos' neck. Jill smiled widely and knew that everything was going to be alright. 

* * *

Jill laid down on their bed, an exhausted sigh slipped from her lips as Carlos walked out the bathroom in his towel. "Meeting the family is exhausting work. Especially when you have so much family to meet." Carlos smiled and leaned down to Jill and kissed her lips. "I cannot believe you showered without me. I'm heartbroken." She turned over to watch his dress. Everything about him was perfect, and it must be an Oliveira gene or something because all the siblings that Jill met, so far, were gorgeous. One of the girls she had met, Gina, was a spitting image of Carlos, even though being the opposite sex and eighteen years old. 

"I have so much appreciation for your mother." Jill started to talk, causing Carlos to look at her. "I couldn't have that many children and still be happy. Carlos I'm telling you now we aren't having that many kids." She laughed and sat up, moving to the other side of the bed and placing kisses on his wet shoulders. "Oh babe, you haven't met them all yet." Jill almost choked on air when he said that. "Wait you have more siblings? How many?" She asked leaning her cheek to his wet back, not caring how cold he was making her. "I have twelve siblings and nine nieces and nephews. So yeah, I have a lot of respect for my mama too." He smiled and flipped their position over so he was laying on top of her. She put her hands in his hair and smiled widely. "I love you, but I am not squeezing thirteen babies out my vagina. " Carlos laughed. "How about we stick to one for now? In the future." Jill nodded and kissed his lips, pulling him down towards her more. The sound of the door opening made the two freak out, like they were two teenagers about to be caught. Gina walked in but stopped herself when she saw her brother on top of Jill. "Ew ew ew ew." She rubbed her eyes. "Sorry we aren't used to this room being used. I'll knock next time." Carlos struggled to hold in his laugh and Gina flipped him off. "Super is ready. Get dressed freak. You are soaking poor Jill." Gina said and shut the door behind her, leaving Carlos to laugh loudly. Jill sat up and covered her face with her hands. "Oh my God." She shook her head and looked at him. He couldn't stop laughing and Jill was so embarrassed. She smacked his arm and shook her head at him, commanding him to get dressed and hurry up. "Yes Ma'am." He saluted her and Jill flipped him off, similar to what his sister did minutes before. Jill pulled on Carlos' jumped and started to walk down the stairs. Jill and Carlos were in his old room which was placed on the second floor. Jill had figured out that there was twenty bedrooms in the house. Carlos told her it hadn't always been so big and not every child got their own room. Carlos had to share with two of his brothers growing up before his parents decided to just make enough rooms for each child and grandchild, since everyone was always over. Almost every room had their own bathroom too, the younger siblings had to share but it was a huge house, just like Jill had assumed. Four floors, three for bedrooms and one ground one that had everything they needed; kitchen, living room, dinning room, laundry room and a huge ass garden. It was like a dream. As Jill started to walk down the stairs, Carlos ran up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, kissing her neck and walking her down the stairs. She loved how big he was compared to her. Again, this man was 100% muscle and he was also at least six foot, so Jill always felt small around him. He wasn't the only tall one in this household, almost all his brothers were his height and the majority of the girls were too. It's like the Oliveira name was blessed by the Gods or something, blessed with height, amazing skin and muscles. 

As the couple made their way into the dinning room, they could see that everyone was busy gathering food and plates. The grandchildren were sat at their own little table, well the ones who could eat by themselves were, and everyone else was gathered around the table. At least they weren't the last to arrive. Jill took a seat next to Carlos and his sister Daniela. She was the youngest out of them all and was one of the only ones to not speak to Jill yet. The girl looked awkwardly back and forth between Jill and Carlos before offering her hand to Jill. "I'm Daniela. And that weirdo over there is Juan." Jill looked over to the boy who was chasing the family dog around, winding her up before they sat down to eat. "We are twins so I can call him that." Jill shook her hand before moving back in her seat. Carlos placed his hand on her leg and Jill held it there, smiling at him before paying attention to Carlos' mother, Marie, who was about to talk. She tapped on the table to get everyone's attention before starting. "Estamos aquí para darle la bienvenida a Jill a nuestra casa y..." Carlos looked at Jill and waved at his mother. "Mama, Jill doesn't speak Spanish remember." He leaned over to Jill and kissed her neck before sitting back up. "I'm so sorry Jill. Let me start again. We are here to welcome Jill into our home with open arms and love. So welcome Jill, I hope you enjoy your time here. Alright everyone eat eat!" She raised her voice and everyone started to eat away at the food in front of them. Carlos squeezed her hand before mouthing the words 'I love you' to her before he started to eat. 

Jill knew she would like it here. She had her love and his family. And that's all that she needs.


	2. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbrella’s lies about Jill Valentine and the rest of her team get spread to the ears of the Oliveira’s and Jill hears first hand how Carlos’s sister really feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m back! i couldn’t stay away from this story for long so i’m back writing again. i’m exhausted at the moment because my sleep schedule is all over the place. also due to someone asking I will be including the Spanish to English translations at the end so you can read along! ❤️ (make sure to follow me on Tumblr @writersblockincoming)

The sound shone bright through the blinds. Beads of sweat fell down Jill's forehead as she woke from her slumber. Her warmth wasn't helped by the large figure hold her close too his bare chest. Carlos could warm anyone up, he was like a hot water bottle. But Jill wasn't complaining, in winter it was winter back on the US but here, it was warm always. Jill wasn't planing on spending her Christmas with anyone other than Barry and his family. Christmas wasn't really a fun time for her, so Barry had told her she could spend the holiday with him and his family. Jill originally agreed to this plan until her and Carlos started to get serious and he invited her to his family home for Christmas. Barry didn't mind the change in plans, he was happy that Jill was with someone and happy. Anyway Jill promised to spend a few weeks with him and his family because she missed spending time with the man. 

Carlos moved around and opened his eyes, looking down at Jill who was awake but didn't want to move just yet. “Jill. You are awake, might as well get up.” Carlos laughed and nudged her shoulders as she clung his chest, shaking her head. “It’s too warm to move.” She groaned and sat up, pushing her hair out of her face and tucking her hair behind her ear. Carlos held onto the waist as she moved and pushed her cheek into her back. “How am I supposed to get up with you attached to me?” She asked and turned to face him, putting her hands against his face and kissing his forehead. “Let’s shower.” He mumbled and sat up, dragging himself into the bathroom. Jill watched him away from her and she smiled, even when sweaty and groggy, he looked hot. Jill stood up and rubbed her forearm, yawning as she followed the man into the bathroom. She watched as Carlos turned the shower on, letting the water run for a couple seconds before it started to run warm. He got Jill to lock the door before he leaned down and kissed her lips, running her fingers down her side. When he got to the bottom of her shirt, he lifted it quickly, exposing her breasts without any warning. Jill shivered and tilted her head slightly, looking into his dark eyes. He pulled his shorts down, leaving himself completely exposed and Jill soon joined him and pulled her underwear down too, exposing her bottom half. Carlos smiled like a child in the candy store and attacked her neck, lacing her with kisses and bites. Jill pushed his shoulders away gently and looked at him. “Don’t waste the water. Let’s jump in.” Jill walked into the shower and laid her head back when the hot water hit her body. She ran her fingers through her hair and grabbed the shampoo, quickly washing her brunette hair. After Raccoon City, Jill never took showers for granted. And she never took showers with Carlos for granted. He would always treat her so well and make sure that she was having a good time. When they had baths, he would praise her and rub her shoulders, ensuring that she was relaxing.

Carlos walked up behind her and put his hands on her waist, placing kisses on his shoulders and neck while the water runs into their faces. Jill puts her arms back into his hair and grabbed the shampoo, allowing the man to wash his curly hair while Jill washed her body. Once Carlos finished washing his hair, he turned his attention to the woman and turned her around, pushing her gently against the wall. “When did we last have sex, love?” He whispered in her ear. The woman chuckled and put her hands on his shoulders. “Two days ago. Unless you count last night?” She rolled her eyes and looked at him. Carlos was a sex machine. He would have sex all day if he could, but it was different for a woman. Jill can’t just get hard and fuck people, she had to recover and get over the way that Carlos would stretch her out. Carlos tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek, rubbing circles on her hips. He was about to start on her when a knock on the bathroom door made him jump. “Carlos! Breakfast is ready! Mama wants everyone downstairs in ten minutes!” Daniela called and walked out of their room, leaving Carlos shocked. “We get no privacy!” He laughed and put his neck in the crook of Jill’s neck before leaning over to turn the water off. “I think we need to start locking both doors if we want to have sex, Mr Oliveira.” Jill chuckled and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body and walking back into the room, grabbing a change of clothes and some underwear. “Hey unless you wanna be fucked right here, right now, don't play the Mr card.” He warned and followed after her, picking out an outfit and changing. “Mhm, we will see.” She joked and continued changing. 

* * *

Jill laid on a towel in the garden with Carlos as the children were playing around them. She had her head on his chest and was playing with his fingers as one of his sisters started to approach the towel. “Hi! I’m Vivian. We didn't meet last night because of the baby but it’s nice to meet you.” She picked up the newborns arm and waved down at Jill. “I’m sorry to interrupt but would you guys mind watching Milo while I go to the shops with Mama?” Jill stood up and nodded, without having to think twice she took the baby out of her hands and held him. “Of course. We don't mind.” Jill smiled down at the baby and rocked him in her arms. She cooed at the baby and looked at Carlos, who shook his head and nodded at his sister. “What?” Jill asked as Vivian walked away and back into the house. “’I don't like babies. I hate that baby on that plane’.” He mocked the woman and she raised her eyebrows at him. “Oi. Don’t you start. He’s adorable.” She sat down and laid the baby down on the towel. One of the little girl’s ran outside with a small sunhat and some toys. “Ah thank you Maria!” Carlos thanked his niece and put the small hat on the baby and gave him a giraffe toy to play with. “Thank you.” Jill smiled at the girl and she sat with them. “My daddy says that you were in the army, and that you killed people. Is that true? Do you kill people?” The young girl questioned Jill, unknowing that he questions were hitting her in a hard place. “I was in the army yes, but I didn't kill people, sweetie.” Maria looked at her with wide eyes. “Why did you leave?” The innocent girl asked. “Some people hurt my friends, and I couldn't keep working with the people that hurt them.” Maria nodded and looked at Carlos who was smiling at Jill. “Tío Carlos?” The girl looked at the larger man and nodded. “Mama said she wanted to talk to you.” Carlos nodded. He placed a kiss on Jill’s cheek and walked into the house, leaving Jill alone at the mercy of the children. Anyone questions like that and she wasn't sure how much longer she could take it. 

After a few minutes, Milo started to cry so Jill picked him up and walked him around the garden. She checked the time on her watch and released that he must be hungry. She walked towards the kitchen door and heard yelling. She shushed the baby and listened into the argument. “Really Carlos! She was a part of that team! They kill people!” The woman yelled. “I killed people! I was in the UBCS! We killed people there too Camila! ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? Ella es una buena persona.” The woman chuckled sarcastically before continuing the argument. “¿Hablas en serio ahora? ¡Carlos, te uniste a ese ejército para salvar gente! Ella estaba en esa mansión. La cantidad de personas que murieron allí...” Carlos groaned loudly and looked at the woman. “¡Te das cuenta de que Jill casi muere allí también! Ella también perdió gente! Ella no hizo nada malo! ¡La estás culpando por el trabajo de un terrorista! ¡Los mismos terroristas para los que trabajé!” The woman started to walk back and forth in the kitchen. “Carlos she is a killer!”

Jill stood up and walked through the open door, tears running down her cheeks. Carlos looked at her and started to walk towards her before she put her hand up. “You may think i'm a killer but they killed my family. Those people at the Mansion were my family. And i lost them. I loved them and they took them from me. So yes, I killed who I had to to ensure that I wouldn't loose anyone else.” Jill wiped her eyes and looked at the woman and then back to Carlos. “Sé suficiente español para saber de qué estabas hablando.” She turned around and walked out the kitchen and into the living room, Milo still in her arms. Carlos chased after her and started apologising, in English and Spanish. Jill turned around and shook her head. She passed the now sleeping baby to him before she walked off, needing space. 

* * *

“Barry..They all hate me. His sister called me a killer. A terrorist. I can’t do this..” Jill cried down the phone. She always called Barry when she needed advice or help. He always knew what to say. Probably because he had two daughters of his own and Jill’s parents weren't the best. She had nothing against her parents but they didn't raise her right. Their household wasn't full of love like the Burton household, she was raised to be a fighter, whether she liked it or not. “I'm sure that's not true honey. His family probably only knows what the news has shown and what the media has portrayed. Carlos hasn't explained stuff to them properly but you are nothing what they say you are. You are so full of love and you are so so caring.” He sighed from the other end of the phone, hearing Jill sniffle. “I love you, honey. The second you get back you are coming over for dinner. With or without that Carlos fella.” Barry smiled hearing her laugh for the first time in months. “I love you too, Burton.” She wiped her eyes and continued her chat with Barry. 

When Carlos finally found her, she was on the phone. He stood far away to give her her privacy. He waited for her to finish her call before walking towards her. “Alright love, the kids are calling me. But please, ring me if you need me.” Barry hung up and left Jill to deal with the situation at hand. “Jill.” She turned around and shook her head, looking at Carlos. “Look I get it. Your family has only seen what has been advertised and the media has said that the survivors of the Mansion were involved in the attack. It sucks that Umbrella has so much control but they do. And your family is worried. Worried that you might have brought a killer home, worried I might hurt their children and they have every right to be worried. Carlos I've killed before, I've killed children who turned. I can't get them out my mind but I did it. And I will go to hell for what I've done but there is no way I can let Umbrella get away with it. So I won't stop until I find those responsible and bring them to justice.” She wiped the tears from her eyes and remembered back to all those she lost. “I will leave, if that means your family feels safe. I will go.” Carlos walked towards her and grabbed her hand, putting it on his cheek. “No. You can’t go. I need you here, I need you all the time. You aren't who Umbrella says you are, you aren’t a killer. All those things in RC, they were already dead. You didn't kill them, all you did was put them out of their misery and stop them living an undead existence.” He used his other hand to wipe her cheeks. He started to plaster kisses on his face and hands to show her that he loved her. “I love you Jill. I love you so much. Te adoro por favor no me dejes.” He begged and moved away from her, kissing her knuckles. Jill breathed deeply and looked at Carlos. “I’m sorry. I love you.” She walked towards him and put her face in his neck. “I love you.” He whispered and hugged her close, kissing her neck and running his fingers down the back of her neck. 

* * *

Spanish to English Translations:

Tío -Uncle

¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? Ella es una buena persona. - What is your damn problem? She is a good person.

¿Hablas en serio ahora? ¡Carlos, te uniste a ese ejército para salvar gente! Ella estaba en esa mansión. La cantidad de personas que murieron allí... - Are you serious now Carlos, you joined that army to save people! She was in that mansion. The number of people who died there...

¡Te das cuenta de que Jill casi muere allí también! Ella también perdió gente! Ella no hizo nada malo! ¡La estás culpando por el trabajo de un terrorista! ¡Los mismos terroristas para los que trabajé! - You realize Jill almost died there too! She also lost people! She did nothing wrong! You're blaming her for the work of a terrorist! The same terrorists that I worked for!

Sé suficiente español para saber de qué estabas hablando. - I know enough Spanish to know what you were talking about.

Te adoro por favor no me dejes - I adore you please don't leave me.


End file.
